One Step Closer
by Nyankoro-sama
Summary: [Exchange fanfic with Sasha Kakkoi Chan] Sougo meringis. Dia sering mendengar cerita gadis-gadis yang merasa sakit hati bahkan sampai menangis karena diberi harapan palsu oleh para lelaki. Semula dia berpikir bahwa para perempuan itu yang terlalu berharap lebih, tapi hari ini dengan tegas dia mengatakan, "Di-php-in itu sakit!"/ "Tinggalkan dia, ada aku di sini."/ OkiKagu. Ooc. RnR?


Sougo tidak bisa memilih jatuh cinta pada siapa. Dia mungkin memiliki kriteria wanita idamannya sendiri, namun bukan berarti dia akan jatuh cinta pada wanita tersebut. Dia hanya karyawan biasa yang kebetulan kubikelnya bersebelahan dengan wanita itu dan terjerat begitu saja sosok Kagura Yato.

Detik di mana wanita tersebut tersenyum padanya, Sougo mulai tertarik. Kebaikan yang dilakukannya mau tak mau membuatnya jatuh. Layaknya orang jatuh cinta, segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya dari wanita itu tampak lebih. Tidak ada cacat menurut kacamata jatuh cintanya.

Entah bodoh atau apa Sougo hanya tidak menyadari bahwa wanita itu tidak sebaik dan sesempurna kelihatannya.

* * *

Okikagu Fanfiction.

.

One Step Closer.

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.

.

Exchange fanfic with **Sasha Kakkoi Chan.**

AU, Ooc (sangat), lime implisit, _italic_ is _flashback_.

.

Happy reading ….

.

* * *

.

" _Ohayou_ ," sebuah salam penuh keceriaan berhasil membuat pekerja yang awalnya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri menoleh ke sumber suara dan membalas sapaan terdebut dengan nada tak kalah riang. Mungkin hanya Sougo yang menjawab dalam hati sembari menatap dalam diam wanita tersebut, kemudian melengos begitu wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

" _Ohayou_ , Okita-san," sapanya begitu sudah berada di mejanya.

"Aa, _ohayou_ , Yato-san," balas Sougo tanpa menoleh.

"Rajin seperti biasa," puji si wanita yang terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Sougo.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga rajin," sindirnya datar. Wanita itu tergelak. "Ayolah, aku bahkan belum terlambat."

Sougo bergumam. Tidak baik bagi dirinya terlalu banyak mengobrol dengan wanita itu. Selain tidak ingin mendapatkan gosip aneh, dia juga tidak mau jantungnya lepas hanya karena terlalu cepat berdetak.

.

.

Bagi Okita Sougo, wanita itu seperti mentari. Sementara orang sekitarnya adalah bunga Matahari. Dia memiliki surai panjang yang lembut terlihat dari bagaimana cara angin memainkannya. Iris matanya berwarna biru _sapphire_ , walau Sougo tidak tahu _sapphire_ seperti apa. Kulitnya juga putih meski tidak seperti porselen, setidaknya mata Sougo yang minus empat silindris satu melihat kulit gadis itu putih merona seperti di iklan.

Sayang, dia sudah punya pacar.

Lamunan Sougo buyar ketika sesuatu yang tumpul menusuk pinggangnya, membuat dirinya terjengit kaget. Kemudian diikuti dengan kekehan usil dari Kagura.

"Melamun? Memikirkanku?" Kagura menggodanya. Sougo hanya mendengus sembari sibuk membereskan barang-barang di meja, yang sebenarnya tidak begitu berantakan, pura-pura lebih tepatnya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Pantas saja sepi, ternyata sudah waktunya istirahat.

Kagura kembali tergelak melihat sikap Sougo. Ah, betapa mudah tertawanya wanita itu.

Coba lihat lengkungan bibirnya ketika tertawa, mampu membuat hati siapapun meleleh. Dia terlalu indah, sehingga orang betah berlama-lama melihatnya, termasuk dirinya.

Sougo menggelengkan kepala, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu fokus pada wanita bersurai vermilion tersebut.

"Tidak istirahat?" tanya Sougo mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya, sekarang aku sedang istirahat," Kagura menyeret kursinya agar lebih dekat, "denganmu, dan aku lapar. Mau jadi makananku?" lanjutnya dengan berbisik.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Iris crimson dan safir itu bertemu. Ada perasaan ragu antara ingin mengiyakan atau tidak.

"Coba saja."

Kagura tersenyum tipis sebelum menjauhkan kembali kursinya. "Sudah tidak minat," katanya santai. Matanya melirik usil pada pria itu.

Sougo meringis. Dia sering mendengar cerita gadis-gadis yang merasa sakit hati bahkan sampai menangis karena diberi harapan palsu oleh para lelaki. Semula dia berpikir bahwa para perempuan itu yang terlalu berharap lebih, tapi hari ini dengan tegas dia mengatakan, "Di- _php-in_ itu sakit!"

Kagura terkikik, "Bercanda. Malam ini kau sibuk? Jika tidak, aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Kau sendiri tidak sibuk?" Sougo balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya seperti itu jika sibuk, _Honey_." Kening Sougo mengernyit mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kagura, membuatnya merinding. "Oke."

" _Yatta_! Jangan lupa siapkan makan malam, aku rindu masakanmu," pesan Kagura sebelum beranjak pergi entah akan ke mana, meninggalkan Sougo yang berpikir akan masak apa untuk makan malam.

.

.

Sougo baru saja selesai memasak tempura ketika ponselnya berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," sapanya singkat.

"Kau ini _masochist_ , tapi bersikap sok dingin." Sougo berdecak kesal dan membuat si penelepon tertawa kecil. Senang karena bisa menjahili laki-laki penyendiri tersebut.

"Masak apa malam ini?"

"Kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri saja?" Atensinya beralih pada makanan yang tersaji di dapur. Ada nasi jamur, tempura, miso, dan beberapa makanan lainnya. Sengaja memasak banyak karena dia tahu kapasitas perut Kagura.

Kagura bergumam tidak jelas. Dari sana Sougo mengerti akan suatu hal. "Sibuk?"

"Yeah, begitulah," jawab Kagura dengan nada menyesal. Sougo bergeming sejenak, "Tidak masalah," katanya mencoba biasa.

"Tapi aku benar-benar rindu masakanmu, _lho_ ," ujar Kagura. _Dia juga rindu, rindu orangnya._

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawakan bekal untukmu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut tak lantas membuat sambungan mereka terputus. Mereka hanya sama-sama terdiam. Entah keduanya bisa berbicara melalui pikiran mereka, atau hanya enggan menutup telepon.

"Maaf." Akhirnya Kagura berkata.

Sougo memutuskan untuk duduk di meja makan. Matanya tampak menerawang pada lampu neon sebelas watt yang menerangi ruangan. "Sudah kubilang tidak masalah 'kan?"

Kagura bergumam. "Yah apapun itu, selamat malam, Sougo."

"Selamat malam, nikmati waktumu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seharusnya ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Kagura, namun ketika menerima bekal yang diberikan oleh Sougo membuatnya terharu. Pria itu benar-benar membawakannya. Padahal Kagura tidak terlalu berharap, tapi begitulah sifat pria itu di sini.

Dia hanya seorang karyawan biasa. Memiliki mata minus yang membuatnya harus mengenakan kacamata. Sougo pria pendiam, terkadang ekspresinya kelewat serius hingga orang menggosipkan laki-laki itu aneh, seorang otaku, dan macam-macam. Kagura yang merupakan karyawan baru hanya bisa ikut memperhatikan saja. Ikut tertawa jika memang diperlukan. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Kagura itu usil, coba-coba dia mendekati Sougo.

Kagura sadar diri jika dirinya menarik perhatian semua laki-laki dan perempuan di sini (Kagura memiliki kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi turunan sang Ayah, yang tetap percaya bahwa dirinya tampan walau tanpa rambut, entah dia terkena _genjutsu_ dari mana) Mereka semua akan menoleh padanya begitu datang. Seolah  
di mana ada Kagura, di situ banyak orang, tak terkecuali pria bersurai lurus berwarna coklat pasir itu. Hanya saja caranya sangat sopan. Khas orang yang menyukai seseorang dalam diam.

"Wah, _arigatou_ , Sougo! Kau benar-benar membawakannya!" seru Kagura senang.

Saat hanya berdua begini, Kagura dan Sougo akan saling memanggil dengan nama mereka. Jika sedang bersama-sama mereka akan memanggil dengan nama keluarga. Itu pun hampir dipastikan mereka jarang berkomunikasi, walau di belakang, keduanya menjalin suatu hubungan yang lebih.

"Aku sudah mengatakan akan membawakannya untukmu, bukan?" Kagura mengangguk dengan mulut penuh.

Sougo adalah pria yang menepati janji, berbanding terbalik dengan Kagura yang lebih sering membatalkan janjinya. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan wanita itu membatalkan janji mereka. Sedikit banyak Sougo mengerti dan dia memaklumi. Hubungan mereka di depan banyak orang hanyalah sebatas rekan kerja yang akan berbicara seperlunya.

Maka dari itu, momen ketika mereka hanya berdua ketika istirahat tidak akan mereka sia-siakan.

" _Gochisosama_." Kagura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Iyah, masakanmu akan selalu menjadi favoritku."

"Jangan memujiku hanya agar mendapatkan makanan gratis," ujar Sougo.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lima jari dan memberi tanda _'peace'_. Sementara Sougo membereskan kotak bekal, diam-diam Kagura memperhatikannya. Begitu selesai, dia menyentuh wajah Sougo pelan, memberinya sebuah senyum penuh terima kasih. Pria tersebut hanya memandang Kagura tanpa ekspresi.

"Hanya kita berdua di sini," ujar Sougo pelan. "Bolehkah?"

Kagura tidak perlu menjawabnya, karena pertanyaan tersebut sudah terjawab ketika bibir keduanya menyatu entah untuk berapa lama.

.

.

Malam ini langit Tokyo sedang diguyur hujan secara tiba-tiba. Membuat sebagian orang yang akan keluar rumah mengurungkan niatnya, dan sebagian lagi kurang beruntung bagi yang tidak membawa payung, mengingat ramalan cuaca mengatakan malam ini akan cerah.

Beruntung bagi pria bersurai lurus itu tidak memiliki niat kemana pun sehingga dia bisa membuat secangkir kopi hangat untuk dia nikmati. Sougo baru saja membuat akan meminum kopinya ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Langkah kakinya sedikit terburu-buru ketika si tamu menekan bel dengan tidak sabar.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau menekan bel?" tegurnya ketika membuka pintu. Kemudian terhenyak menyadari sosok wanita yang sudah tak asing baginya berdiri di depan apartemennya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Ap−"

"Hai," setelah mengatakan itu, Kagura langsung masuk dan memeluk Sougo yang masih bergeming. "Aku kedinginan."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama pintu apartemen tersebut tertutup rapat tanpa lupa dikunci. Menolak siapapun yang ingin bergabung atau sekadar penasaran kegiatan mereka.

.

.

Semestinya tidak begini. Seharusnya mereka sedang menikmati kopi atau coklat hangat yang Sougo hidangkan untuk Kagura. Seharusnya mereka hanya akan menonton televisi dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh keduanya agar merasa hangat, terutama Kagura. Namun hujan yang bertambah deras dengan tubuh dingin Kagura yang memeluknya dari belakang mengubah segalanya.

"Hey, aku kedinginan."

Bisikan yang berasal dari wanita itu layaknya bisikan iblis. Membuat kedua tersesat tanpa memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka akan kembali. Mengarungi sebuah lautan penuh dosa bersama. Saling berbagi panas tubuh, menorehkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan meski bukan pemilik yang sebenarnya.

Suara hujan dan detik jam menjadi pengiring decapan-decapan manis ketika kedua bibir itu bersatu. Saling menari mengikuti alunan waltz yang hanya bisa didengarkan oleh keduanya. Kemudian membentuk sebuah benang tipis rapuh ketika berpisah.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan si wanita di pangkuannya. Sebelah tangannya mengalungi leher si pria, sementara yang lain menyentuh lembut wajahnya. Meski hanya remang cahaya bulan yang menyinari mereka, tak menghentikan mereka untuk bisa saling memandang. Gairah, cinta, dan kegelisahan terungkap jelas.

Ingin berhenti, namun tubuh mereka lebih tahu apa yang dibutuhkan. Pelukan lengan pria itu mengerat. Membawa tubuh tak terbalut benang itu mendekat. Kembali menyatukan benda tak bertulang diikuti dengan ritual lain yang melibatkan sentuhan seringan kapas, sehingga menambahkan pengiring musik baru bernama desahan.

Kagura membuka dirinya, memberi segala yang dimilikinya, yang tentunya diterima dengan senang hati oleh sang pria.

.

.

Malam romantis tidak harus malam minggu, nyatanya Kagura dan Sougo masih bisa menikmati malam minggu versi mereka sekalipun keesokan harinya keduanya ada rapat pagi. Mereka tidak peduli, bahkan bisa jadi tidak ingat. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah saling berbagi peluh, menyatukan puzzle yang sempat terlepas, dan menuju puncak, tempat di mana yang terlihat hanyalah padang bunga dan pelangi, meski hanya sementara.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil itu membuat Kagura tertawa. "Hentikan, geli!"

Tapi Sougo tidak peduli. Jika bukan malam ini, maka kesempatan lainnya akan datang dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

"Sudah!" Kagura terpaksa menjauhkan wajah laki-laki itu ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Kemudian dia memberikan sebuah kecupan sungkat di bibir pria tersebut.

Kagura mengambil ponselnya, dan menegang begitu melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Dia beranjak dari ranjang untuk menerima telepon. Sougo memperhatikan wanita itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sampai punggungnya hilang tertelan pintu kamar mandi. Punggungnya menyandar pada kepala ranjang memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap.

Seharusnya menjadi orang biasa-biasa saja merupakan hal yang mudah. Kau akan bangun pagi, mandi, makan, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk sekolah ataupun bekerja. Sesampai di sana kau akan menyapa teman, sedikit bergosip, dan melakukan beberapa kewajiban sebelum kau menerima hakmu berupa istirahat. Tapi menjadi orang yang terlalu biasa juga tidak selamanya mudah. Apalagi ketika kau jatuh hati pada seseorang yang luar biasa.

Mendekat segan, menyerah tak mau.

Itulah yang Sougo alami.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kagura keluar dari kamar mandi. Ponsel dia letakkan di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" Sebenarnya Kagura tahu apa yang ada dalam benak laki-laki itu.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Sougo merujuk pada gerangan yang menghubungi Kagura tadi.

Kagura tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan ikut berbaring di bawah selimut bersama Sougo. Bibirnya tersungging manis tatkala manik crimson satu-satunya pria di sana terus menatapnya menagih jawaban.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?"

"Hanya memastikan." Jawaban yang cukup menyakiti Sougo, namun tidak menghalangi pria itu untuk membuka lengannya, mempersilakan Kagura untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Sougo kembali bertanya.

"Hanya memberitahu bahwa kepulangannya ditunda sampai tiga hari ke depan," jawab Kagura santai. Jemari rampingnya membentuk pola abstrak di dada bidang pria itu.

"Dia berbohong," sahut Sougo setelah beberapa saat.

Tidak ada jawaban. Matanya melirik pada Kagura yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Tatapan itu berubah sendu. Wanita tersebut semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sougo. Memyembunyikan semua ekspresi menyedihkan yang tergambar di wajahnya, sekalipun Sougo sudah sering melihatnya.

"Aku tahu …."

"Dia bersama wanita lain di sana."

"Aku tahu … aku tahu …."

"Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja? Ada aku di sini."

Gelengan samar Sougo rasakan. "Tidak bisa, karena aku mencintainya."

" _... karena aku mencintainya."_

Bahkan Kagura sudah menjawab alasannya tanpa perlu Sougo bertanya. Tentu saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka membalas hal tersebut. Berkali-kali, berulang-ulang, seperti _de_ _javu_.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menumpukan kepalanya pada kepala wanita itu. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan sang crimson, tapi pria itu tidak tidur. Hanya memejamkan mata mengistirahatkan perasaan yang lelah karena jatuh cinta pada wanita egois seperti Kagura.

Begitulah perannya di sini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Pertemanan mereka berjalan dengan baik. Ketika Kagura membutuhkan sesuatu, sebisa mungkin Sougo akan membantu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Temasuk ketika Kagura kesepian, Sougo akan ada di sana menemani wanita yang menjadi pujaan hati._

 _Seperti yang pernah dibilang, Sougo hanyalah karyawan biasa. Orang biasa yang jatuh hati pada wanita luar biasa. Dia hanya berani mendekat sebatas teman, untuk menjadikannya seorang kekasih, Sougo sadar diri. Pertemanan mereka bahkan dirahasiakan. Dia tidak ingin menjadi sorotan hanya karena berteman dengan Kagura, sekaligus mempermalukan wanita itu._

 _Biarlah mereka mengira Sougo sebatas "suka dalam diam" seperti kebanyakan lelaki di sekitarnya._

 _Kagura sendiri tidak masalah jika harus digosipkan dengan pria manapun. Dia tidak peduli. Dia berteman atau dekat dengan siapapun adalah haknya. Namun dia cukup memaklumi kenapa Sougo terkadang berpura-pura tidak dekat dengannya meski di luar kantor mereka cukup akrab._

 _Bagaimana cara mereka menjadi teman tidak perlu dibahas. Seperti orang berteman lainnya; mereka berkenalan, duduk di kubikel yang bersebalahan, saling membantu, tanpa sengaja bertemu di luar kantor yang kembudian merambat menjadi pertemuan lainnya. Ah, jangan lupakan saling bertukar email yang awalnya hanya sekadar menanyakan tugas kantor yang berubah menjadi pertanyaan basa-basi menjurus ke modus._

 _Bagaimana bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan lebih dari seorang teman, adalah ketika Kagura menghubungi Sougo dalam keadaan mabuk._

 _Pria bersurai lurus itu langsung putar balik ke arah bar yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo (sebelumnya dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah dari rumah kakaknya). Dia menemukan Kagura yang setengah sadar digoda oleh seorang pria. Langsung saja Sougo menjauhkan pria hidung belang itu dari Kagura._

 _Tidak, dirinya tidak menghajar pria itu seperti di novel yang sering dibaca para perempuan. Dia cukup waras untuk tidak membuat keributan di teman seperti ini. Dia hanya orang biasa, ingat?_

 _(Astaga, sudah berapa kali author ini menyebut Sougo "orang biasa"?)_

 _Tanpa basa-basi Sougo segera membawa Kagura pergi setelah membayar minuman yang Kagura pesan. Membawa wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi. Tidak perlu ditanya di mana Sougo membawa Kagura, tentu saja ke apartemen miliknya. Dia tidak tahu di mana Kagura tinggal. Selama ini mereka hanya membuat janji untuk bertemu di tempat yang telah ditentukan._

 _Di sana semuanya dimulai. Kagura yang mabuk karena alkohol ditambah dengan Sougo sendiri yang merupakan pria normal. Berdua, di apartemen, tanpa seorang pun mengganggu. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas iblis dengan rajin membisikkan rayuan-rayuannya pada mereka tentang betapa indahnya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan._

 _Begitu bangun di pagi hari, hal yang pertama Sougo lihat adalah beningnya biru safir manik Kagura. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan kening mengerut, merasa bersalah._

" _Maaf," katanya waktu itu._

 _Sougo tidak mempermasalahkannya. Justru seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf karena dia memanfaatkan Kagura yang sedang mabuk. Tangannya memegang sisi wajah wanita itu._

" _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Sepertinya keberaniannya semalam masih tersisa hingga dia mampu mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Dia bisa melihat Kagura yang tertegun, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Dunia Sougo berubah, yang semula biasa saja kini menjadi lebih berwarna. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali menjadi abu-abu._

 _Sougo sedang mengantarkan Mitsuba ke sebuah mall ketika seorang yang dia kenal tangah bercanda dengan pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Dilihat dari manapun, pelukan pada lengan pria itu adalah pelukan mesra. Senyumnya juga merekah menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat senang, senyum yang baru kali ini dia lihat._

 _Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke tempat pasangan tersebut._

" _Yato-san," katanya begitu sampai. Dilihat dari gelegatnya, mereka cukup terganggu akan kedatangan Sougo. Dalam hati dia cukup puas. Wanita bersurai vermilion itu melihat Sougo dengan asing._

" _Ah, Okita-san. Suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," sapanya ceria, yang terdengar sangat mengganggu di telinga Sougo._

" _Temanmu?" Si pria yang duduk di samping Kagura bertanya. Kagura mengangguk, "Ya, dia rekan kerjaku."_

 _Rekan kerja? Ah, tidak salah sih. Walau tidak ada kesepakatan apapun mengenai mereka akan mempublikasikannya atau tidak. Lantas kedua pria itu saling berjabat tangan._

" _Perkenalka, namaku Okita Sougo, rekan kerja Yato-san."_

 _Pria di depannya itu tetap datar, namun sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat menunjukkan keramahannya. "Oh, salam kenal, Okita-san. Aku Takasugi Shinsuke, tunangan Kagura."_

 _Sougo termangu. Semua seolah berjalan lambat seperti sebelumnya. Jadi begitu … Kagura selingkuh darinya? Oh, tunangan katanya? Berarti Sougo adalah kekasih gelap wanita itu._

 _Kurushii yo …._

 _._

 _._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian wanita yang sudah menyakitinya tersebut datang, dan dengan bodohnya Sougo masih mau menerimanya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama mengalami sakit yang sama membuatnya mau mengulurkan tangan pada Kagura. Membawa kembali wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat meski duri itu melukainya._

 _.  
_

 _._

"Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu," gumamnya pada angin malam yang berhembus.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kagura terbangun ketika dirasakan angin membelai wajahnya. Apa yang pertama kali manik sapphire-nya lihat adalah penampakan seorang pria yang berdiri membelakanginya hanya dengan mengenakan celana piyama. Dia berdiri di balkon, membiarkan angin membelai tubuh baian atas pria tersebut. Ini kali pertama Kagura benar-benar memperhatikan punggung Sougo. Dari sana dia terlihat sedang menopang sebuah beban, ah tentu saja.

Kagura beranjak dari ranjang, menggapai kain apapun sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Dengan langkah pelan Kagura menghampiri Sougo dan memeluknya, menyandarkan kepala pada punggung besar prianya. Punggung pria yang mencintainya dengan begitu besar, yang mau menampung hatinya yang telah rusak, dan masih mau menerima wanita egois sepertinya.

"Kenapa bangun?" Pemilik suara tanpa emosi itu bertanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika tempat di sampingku kosong?" Kagura balik bertanya.

"Aku justru tidak bisa tidur jika ada kau di sampingku."

"Kejam!" Kagura bersungut. Sudut bibir pria itu terangkat.

"Tidak dingin?"

"Tidak, ada kau yang memelukku."

Kagura bisa merasakan tangan besar Sougo melingkupi tangannya, memberinya kehangatan. Dia semakin dalam menempelkan wajahnya pada punggung itu. ini merupakan momen berharga baginya. Berdua, saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah angin yang berhembus, walau keduanya bisa memilih untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kagura merenung. Dia hanyalah wanita biasa yang mencintai tunangannya, tapi dia juga kesepian, mengingat sang terkasih selalu bepergian demi bisnisnya. Kehadiran Sougo di saat Kagura benar-benar jenuh menghiburnya. Sougo adalah pria lurus, tapi tetap menarik dengan caranya sendiri. Seorang sahabat pria yang sempurna.

Hanya saja ketika orang yang Kagura percaya mengkhianatinya, membuat hubungan keduanya berubah.

"Kalau masih mengantuk, seharusnya kau kembali tidur," ujar Sougo membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Kagura tersenyum simpul. "Temani aku," katanya manja.

Sougo berbalik menghadap Kagura. Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping sang wanita. Keduanya saling menatap. Selama beberapa waktu, Sougo tidak tahu jika dirinya ternyata memiliki kekasih lain di luar sana. Begitu tahu, pria di depannya ini tetap mau menerimanya.

Kagura meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sougo. Bohong jika Kagura tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada pria itu, segala hal yang dilakukannya telah menyembuhkan hatinya. Dia hanya bertindak egois dengan tidak ingin melepaskan semuanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kagura lebih mirip gumaman.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sougo. Kagura tidak langsung menjawab. "Tinggalkan dia, ada aku di sini," katanya lagi. Mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi dikatakannya.

Wanita itu mendongak. "Kalau begitu bantu aku untuk melupakannya."

Kagura memejamkan mata ketika tangan itu memegang sisi wajahnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan pipi Kagura. "Apa ketika kita bercinta kau masih mengingatnya?"

Gelengan Kagura membuat Sougo tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku sudah satu langkah menghapusnya dari ingatanmu."

"Begitukah?"

"Aa …. "

Kagura tidak bisa memilih jatuh cinta pada siapa. Dia mungkin memiliki kekasih, namun bukan berarti dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria lain. Katakan dia egois, katakan dirinya kejam, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan hatinya yang terjerat pada sosok Okita Sougo.

Mungkin hubungan ini salah. Tapi ketika bibir mereke kembali bertaut, keduanya tahu hubungan ini tidak terlalu buruk. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan, selangkah demi selangkah, untuk mencapai hubungan yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan.

Untuk sekarang cukuplah seperti ini.

Malam masih panjang, marilah kita beralih pada kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Biarkan mereka menulis kisah mereka sendiri, dan kita dengan kisah milik kita sendiri.

.

.

* * *

End.

* * *

.

.

A/n:

Tolong buatin aku telor ceplok, bahasa kecenya telor mata sapi. Pas tengah-tengah ngetik ada banyak yang mau aku omongin di sini. Tapi pas uda selese, aku ga tau harus ngomong apa. Ahahahha sudah terlalu lelah nulis xD

Ini exchange fanfic kedua aku dan Sasha. Yang kebetulan exchange pertama juga di bulan Mei. Oh mai jegot, ga nyangka xD maybe ini bisa jadi exchange tahunan ngahahha Xd /Sembuhkan dulu magermu/

Seharusnya fanfic ini selesai tgl 20 April, tapi dengan segala kemageran yang ada, mundur jadi tgl 25, dan karena hal yang tidak diinginkan, mundur lagi sampai hari ini. Hiksu ….

Yah intinya … semoga kalian menikmati fanfic yang kita buat haha xD

Kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima.

Bubye di fanfic selanjutnya ^^

.

Hana Kumiko.


End file.
